gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Olympus Isle
Olympus Isle is a French/Olympian privateering island that is the farthest east-most island being 7 Nautical Miles out from Ile d'Etable de Porc. It is the second largest island in the Caribbean and is home to a curse dating back to the island's first founding. The Isle is home to the impending dangers that formed from the past of the island and the curse from Jolly Roger himself. History During the times of Ponce de Leon, The Caribbean had two new settlements on Port Royal and Tortuga. Both of the lands had talked about two islands East and South of Port Royal. A voyage was planned to the southern island first, becoming Padres Del Fuego, and the voyage went Northeast from PDF, finding an island looking like Tortuga. The island was named Port Merchant and became a thriving settlement. Not long after Cuba was also founded, Jolly Roger entered the Caribbean and attacked Port Merchant. The settlement was abandoned until 1640, when Port Royal resident, Matthew Sternrage, sailed to the island. He found the island completely charred. He went home to Port Royal to find help from other residents. He comes back to the island with his crew and began rebuilding the settlement. two years later, after acquiring the Fighting Executioner, the settlement was rebuilt and the island named Merchant Island but was later changed to Olympus Isle. Two months after completion, Jolly Roger attacked again this time sending earthquakes on the island, reforming the island. Matthew quickly got more help than last time to rebuild the settlement The town was rebuilt 5 months after the disaster. After the rebuilding, Jolly cursed the island to bring back the souls of the people who died before Olympus Isle's first rebuilding. Areas * Town Square- The center of all of Olympus Isle's population. It stands as the halfway point from Olympus Heights and Fort Porc and it is larger than Port Royal Town. *Fort Porc- Originally named Fort Matthews, the fort was rebuilt after the attack and named in honor of the French lord. *Forest of Mysteries- The forest hides the past of Olympus Isle as it bears the original Jail and scars of the attack. It covers most of the island and parts of the forest was from the original Port Merchant. *Olympus Isle Prison- The Jail from the original times was destroyed and nearby the new Olympus Isle Jail was built to hold Spanish attackers. *Olympus Heights- The heights include the rebuilt Olympus Towers and newly built areas such as a firepit for sacrifices of Spaniards. *The Porc Settlement- The settlement was built near the Fort and forest and is the base of French Privateering. *The Bogs- A newly formed area on the opposite side of the island where most of the original Fort was located. It is believed ghosts of the innocent souls haunt the Bogs. Gravediggers and Undead Captains reside here as well. Small parts of the Port Merchant Settlement are here also with most of a section intact with the dack unscathed. *Olympian Sea- The Seas that surround Olympus Isle. One Boss ship that lurks here is the Queen Anne's Revenge(Picture At Top of Page) and Bounty Hunters circle the island. NPC's *Matthew Sternrage- Founder of Olympus Isle, Commodore of the French Navy. *Pierre le Porc- French lord based in the Porc Settlement. *David Balfour- Dockworker and supporter of the French Navy. *Maggie- French versus Spanish Infamy Rewards privateer. *John- Shipwright and supporter of the French Navy, *Tobias Sternrage- Matthew's son and trainer of privateering. *Mark Raidblast- Trainer of land combat against Spanish Reef Barrier The Reef Barrier is a system of reefs that protects Olympus Isle from Spanish Attacks, some Navy, some EITC, and Spanish and French Undead Flagships. The Reef Barrier now recognizes pirates as friendly and now allows them into the Harbor. Bounty Hunters now patrol the Reef Barrier making it harder for pirates to get into the port. Enemies Note - The Century Hawk and Killyaded were meant to patrol the port, but due to excess amounts of ships in the Olympian Sea, they have been moved outside of the Olympian Sea. Trivia'' *Olympus Isle is the second largest island in the Caribbean, next to Port Royal, though Olympus Town is larger than Port Royal Town, the island sizes are used instead. *Olympus Isle's nicknames are "Island of Olympians," "The New Porc," and "Dread Island." The last nickname refering to a curse on the island and the innocent souls. *The island's original names were Port Merchant and Merchant Island before the official founding. *Out of all the Bounty Hunters, only the Killyaded and Century Hawk are Bounty Hunters patrolling the port but outside the Olympian Sea. Notes *Olympus Isle's Privateering is 50/50 French and Olympian *Town is French Based. *Spanish enemies found on the sland are in prison or forest. *Island only open to French Privateers and Pirates for passage to and from the island.Spanish and Undead Flagships not permitted. *The townsfolk of the island were originally called Olympusonians, but as it is too long, it was declared that it be shortened to Olympian Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Locations Category:POTCO